


Lovers of Black & Blonde

by iciclesthecat



Series: CrackShip [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Out of my own enjoyment, age gap, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Zoro has finally let Sanji over for the first time. To meet his oddball family. Only to find something to his liking.





	1. First Time

Zoro sighed as Sanji crossed his arms. Both ending a heated debate of who's house they should start the project at. And Zoro ended up losing. 

"Look, there's a reason I haven't had you come over to my house." Zoro said. 

"Zoro I don't care that you live in a shack." Sanji snickered. 

"Piece of- no. I don't. My family is. Embarrassing." 

Sanji awed pinching his cheek, "Awe poor baby, I wanna see all your baby pictures." 

Zoro batted his hand away before crossing his arms. Sanji smiled folding his arms behind his back with a shit eating grin on his lips. 

"Awe little lamb, so timid." 

"I will bite your neck off." 

"Then you will have to do this project by yourself." 

Zoro groaned walking off to the wrong class. Sanji chuckled calling out to him. 

"Wrong way stupid!" Sanji called. 

As school was over, Sanji checked his watch and groaned looking to the campus. Many other college students wandered around going home or to their next class. Sanji was kind enough to wait for Zoro since they went there together. He could always leave Zoro there but. They have a project to work on. 

Sanji noticed Zoro with a towel around his neck and jogged up to him. He panted slightly as he stood before Sanji. 

"Only 15 minutes late. Your getting better. I guess." 

Sanji and Zoro headed to his car before they climbed in. Zoro seemed nervous before he took a breath. He handed Sanji his phone showing him his address. 

"Oh simple." 

Sanji pulled up to a giant house. He furrowed before turning to Zoro who climbing out of the car. Sanji turned back to the house and blinked in surprise. 

"Damn. His parents must be loaded." Sanji muttered. 

Sanji followed Zoro into his large home. Zoro poked his head inside before he sighed in relief and opened his door to Sanji. 

"Welcome to my home." 

Sanji was in awe looking at everything all the collectables. Then he headed to the large kitchen before setting his bag down. 

"This place is beautiful." 

"Lets just get to work." 

As the two hours of working on their project Sanji and Zoro were halfway finished. 

Sanji sighed shutting his laptop and put it into his backpack. Zoro stretched before the clock chimed four o'clock. He shot up grabbing Sanji and his things before pushing him out of the kitchen. And to the front door. 

"Okay we're almost done. You can go." Zoro barked. 

"Hey! Hey! What the hell-" 

But it was too late. 

The door opened as a tall man walked in, Zoro instantly dropping Sanji. He huffed brushing his hair back into place. He turned to the tall man in the doorway cocking a brow to him. Sanji staggered up brushing himself off. His liquid golden eyes kept Sanji's ocean blue entranced. His heart beat faster looking to such a man as the tips of his ears bloomed into a soft pink. Zoro never mentioned that he had a brother. He looked a little older then Zoro but not by much. And the pointed facial hair was just the touch he needed. 

"Dad, this is Sanji, Sanji my dad. And he was just leaving." Zoro barked. 

"Your what?!" Sanji loudwhispered snapping his head to Zoro.


	2. Stay a While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so happy you guys like this story. I've gotten SO much awesome feed back seeing people wanted to read more. So thank you guys so much and enjoy the book!

“Shame, I was hoping to meet your friend.” Mihawk said. 

“Oh no I can stay until dinner. My dad is a cook like me.” Sanji said. 

Mihawk gave a soft smile, “If it wouldn’t be a bother.” 

“Oh no sir. I wouldn’t mind staying a bit longer to meet you more.” 

Zoro groaned. Mihawk held out his hand to him. 

“I’m Zoro’s father, Mihawk.” He said.

“I’m Zoro’s bestest of friends Sanji.” He purred.

He took Mihawk’s hand shaking it softly before kissing his knuckle. Mihawk chuckled softly. 

“Quite the charmer you have here Zoro.”

“Yeah yeah whatever. I’m gonna go to my room.” 

Zoro stormed upstairs as Mihawk sighed crossing his arms. He frowned before sighing. 

“I’m assuming Zoro didn’t even show you around. So. Follow me.” 

Sanji purred following behind Mihawk. Mihawk took him to the living room where Sanji noticed on the mantle was a family picture that looked like it was taken sometime last year. Mihawk pulled an album from a shelf and motioned Sanji to follow. He and Mihawk sat on the couch as he rummaged through the albums. 

“I figure normal parents show their baby pictures.” Mihawk said. 

Sanji hummed, his eyes kept to the younger Mihawk without the facial hair. Sanji smirked to a few of Zoro’s toddler pictures. Like him dressed up as a ghost, while Mihawk was a vampire. And a good looking one in that. 

“Look at him.” Sanji chimed. 

He pointed to Zoro in the bath. Mihawk chuckled to the grumpy boy in the bath. Mihawk eventually put the book away before Zoro would kill him. Mihawk then showed him around the bottom floor. Sanji was in awe to the small ballroom they had. 

“This was originally a bedroom but I stripped it and made a small ballroom for some of my parties.” Mihawk said, “But I haven’t used it in years, since Zoro doesn’t want any of his friends over and Perona is off on her own.” 

“I’ve always wanted to learn how to ball dance.” Sanji hummed. 

“Maybe sometime I can teach you.” 

“I’d like that.” Sanji purred.

“Now let me show you upstairs” 

Sanji followed behind him to the upstairs. Where Sanji slowed down a bit to stare at his ass going up the stairs. Then kept in step with Mihawk as they walked down the hall. He showed him around the hall pointing out toddler pictures of Zoro and his sister Perona. Sanji laughed to a few before Mihawk knocked on Zoro’s door and pushed it open. Zoro lied back on his bed listening to music. He pulled off his headphones as he let Sanji in. 

“If you guys need me I’ll be in my room just down the hall.” 

Sanji nodded as Zoro rolled his eyes. Mihawk closed the door as Sanji sighed softly. 

“Man, your dad is pretty. Young.” Sanji stammered. 

“Oh yeah, he’s in his mid thirties. He got tired of being alone so he adopted me when I was three. I think he was in his late teens or early twenties. God I don’t know. I just know he got jealous Shanks adopted a kid and was happy.” 

“Well is he happy?” 

“Shanks thinks so. But I just wish he would find someone. I’d feel bad leaving him alone.” Zoro huffed. 

Sanji sat on his bed with him, “I hope so too. Who do you think he would be into?” 

“Why do you care?” 

Sanji hesitated, “Uh. Just. Curious.” 

Zoro shrugged turning back to his phone, “I don’t know. Probably someone who would care about him.” 

Sanji hummed looking out the window to their backyard. There was some flowers growing and some were dying. It seemed they didn’t care much for their backyard. Sanji turned back to Zoro on his phone texting someone Sanji rested back on his palms. 

“Well this is fun.” Sanji huffed. 

Zoro hummed. 

“Well what does your dad do?” Sanji asked. 

“He’s a manager at a clothing store or something. I don’t know, I just know he works under Doflamingo and is friends with annoying black haired woman. They have some meeting dinner at my place sometimes. But it’s annoying.” 

“How so?” 

“Cause they are annoying and shit. I don’t know.” 

Sanji checked the time before he grumbled, it was about time for him to leave anyway.

“Well I have to go. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning.” 

“Sounds good.” 

He left Zoro’s room and noticed the door at the end of the hall was cracked open a bit. Sanji hummed heading down the hall to the door and peeked inside. Mihawk tossed away his shirt onto his bed before rummaging in his drawer. Sanji purred softly as he pulled on a baggy t shirt. But the door creaked as it swung open. Sanji tensed as Mihawk turned to him. 

“Oh did you need something?” Mihawk asked. 

“I’m. I’m gonna be going.” Sanji said. 

“Well it was nice to meet you. I hope I can see you soon.” 

Sanji nodded, “Oh, very, very soon.” 

He turned and headed down the stairs. He picked up his backpack and jacket before he left to his car. Sanji hopped inside before pulling out his phone he rested back in his seat pressing a name on his contacts and pressed it to his ear. Sanji frowned as it rang softly. 

“Sanji? What’s up?” Nami asked. 

“I have a crush on Zoro’s dad.” Sanji said.


	3. Best Way to a Man’s Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeff and Sanji’s house is built onto the restaurant. I just noticed I didn’t go into detail about that. So. Just a heads up.

Sanji sat with his head hung Nami sat before him holding a smoothie. She sighed sipping her cool drink before putting it on the table. 

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Nami said. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Sanji said. 

He looked up at her resting his chin on the table. Like he was a sad puppy. He stuck out his bottom lip and whined softly like a dog. Nami pursed her lips together. Sanji batted his blue eye at her and whined softly. 

“Don’t. Sanji no.” Nami huffed. 

“Please. I’ll do anything Nami.” 

She sighed, “You really want this, don’t you?” 

Sanji nodded, “More than anything.” 

“Fine. Fine. I can kill two birds with one stone. Give me tonight. I know someone who can give me some sort of insight on him.” 

Sanji stood taking her hands, “Thank you so much. Thank you!” 

She pulled her hands back, “You owe me one.” 

“Anything.” 

Nami hummed getting up and left the restaurant. Sanji paid the bill as he headed into a backroom. Zeff was lying on the couch where Sanji put his keys in the tray and kicked off his shoes. He went to Zeff and sat next to him. Where they both sighed in relief. Zeff glanced to Sanji before ruffling his hair. 

“Welcome home son.” Zeff said. 

“Good to be home pops.” Sanji said. 

Sanji and Zeff talked about school and he went over to do work at Zoro’s. Zeff talked about a large wedding cater where they needed eighty five lasagna's. And they had to make the cake. Sanji groaned glad to not have taken such an order. He can just imagine the bloodbath that could've been. Sanji perked up to his phone vibrating and it was Nami. 

“Oh I have to take this. Love yah.” 

Sanji darted upstairs to his room. He shut the door before he answered the phone. He heard some shuffling before he sat in his desk chair. 

“Oh good you answered. Fu- fuck stop it Luffy!” Nami barked. 

“Don’t! If you tell him I’m gonna get in trouble!” Luffy whined. 

She looked to Luffy struggling to reach her. Since she was sitting on his back. She held a small book with names of other dads in it. A book Shanks, Luffy’s father, kept in his mattress. Nami held it up looking to Mihawk’s name and interests. 

“You better have a pen. It’s a tall order.” 

Sanji pulled a pen and paper from his desk, he pressed the phone between his cheek and shoulder. 

“Okay go.” Sanji said. 

“No!” Luffy called. 

“He’s into reading, he’s a homebody, likes romantic dates, he plays the piano, and has a secret sweet tooth. Has a good taste in fine wines, Ow! Don’t bite me Luffy!” Nami barked. 

Sanji furrowed as he heard the phone being smacked away and fumbled around. 

“Nami! I’m sorry! No! NO! STOP!” 

Then it went quiet. 

Nami picked up the book and snapped it shut. She put it in her pocket and went up to her phone. She picked it up and put it to her ear. 

“Did you get all that? There’s more but tiny details. I can send you the rest later since Luffy is currently roped into something.” 

Luffy struggled in the scarf and the hat stuffed in his mouth. Nami pulled out her own little book and began to jot down what she could. 

“Thank you Nami. I’ll keep these in mind.” 

Sanji smirked clicking his pen and turned to the window of his room. 

The following morning Sanji got up early and began to cook breakfast. ‘Accidently’ adding a little extra to his breakfast for two. Sanji folded the omelette, before placing it into a to-go box from the restaurant and put it into his backpack. Sanji began to eat his breakfast practically eating it whole before heading out of the house. He gently placed his backpack in the passenger's seat before heading over to Zoro’s. 

Sanji stood at the doorstep holding the breakfast. He frowned seeing it was slightly squashed before he rang the doorbell. After a minute the door opened and Mihawk stood in a tank top and some sweats. Sanji purred to his great morning so far. 

“Oh, Sanji come in.” Mihawk stepped aside. 

Sanji stepped inside as Mihawk shut the door behind him. 

“Zoro should be down in a minute.” 

“Oh sir, I wanted to thank you for letting me into your home. So I made you some breakfast. It kind of got squished on the way here. Sorry about that.” 

Sanji handed him the to-go box. Mihawk blinked looking to the white box with ‘Baratie’ written on the side. Mihawk opened the box and was in awe to his breakfast. Sanji smiled folding his arms behind his back. 

“This is for me?” Mihawk asked. 

Sanji nodded, “All for you.” 

He glanced up to Sanji who was standing a bit closer to him than before. Mihawk stepped away to the kitchen before he pulled out a fork and began to eat his breakfast. Sanji purred seeing how pleased and happier he looked eating his meal. A meal Sanji prepared for him. 

‘Just a bit longer, just wait a bit longer.’ 

Mihawk smiled finishing it off before Zoro stepped down to the main floor. Sanji frowned as Zoro ruined their moment. 

“Okay I’m ready.” Zoro grunted. 

Sanji sighed turning to Mihawk, “Well have a good day see you after school.” 

He and Zoro soon left having Mihawk to finish his breakfast. Once he finished he tossed away the box and headed upstairs. 

“How kind. Odd but kind.”


	4. Through His Stomach

Mihawk awoke the next morning to the door being opened and shut. He crawled out of bed and headed downstairs to Sanji setting a small box on the counter. He began to scribble something down on a sticky note. 

“Good morning, Sanji.” Mihawk hummed. 

Sanji jumped turning to him, “O-oh. You startled me.” 

Mihawk chuckled softly, “Sorry, what are you up to?” 

“Oh I made you something again today. I made a little extra.” 

“Again?” he cocked a brow. 

“I figured you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Well thank you. I appreciate you sharing.” 

He approached Sanji as he opened the box to some eggs, bacon, toast, and some hash browns. Mihawk shut the box and set it back on the counter. He turned to Sanji who was just staring at him. Sanji snapped out of it turning away, when Mihawk realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

“Oh I’m sorry.” 

Mihawk stepped away upstairs. Sanji groaned clutching onto his hair before hunching over. He just had to get caught staring at him. And his tanned muscle skin. Sanji puffed his cheeks slightly as Mihawk came back with a shirt on. Zoro soon followed behind him. 

“Well have a good day, I’ll see you after school.” Sanji hummed. 

He waved before him and Zoro went off to school. Mihawk waved back before he began to eat his breakfast. He was texting one of his good friends. 

‘Red-Haired Bastard: Morning Hawkeyes! You wanna hang out today? Benn is going out and I’m bored.’ 

‘Hawkeyes: Bugg off, I’m eating breakfast.’ 

‘Red-Haired Bastard: Oh, what did you make? Can I have some?’ 

‘Hawkeyes: No, Zoro’s friend made it for me. Well. he had some extra and gave me some.’ 

After a minute of Shanks not responded, Mihawk got a phone call. He rolled his eyes before he answered the phone. 

“What?” He grunted. 

“Wait wait, what? He made you breakfast? Luffy’s friend Sanji?” Shanks asked. 

“How do you know that?” 

“Zoro and Luffy are friends, there friends are pretty small. Whoa whoa, you're lucky. Luffy can barely get him to make…. Any…. thing.” 

Mihawk cocked a brow as Shanks went quiet. 

“Wait! Hawkeyes I think he likes you!” Shanks said. 

Mihawk sighed, “You're being ridiculous. I figure he likes me more than he likes your son or you. It’s perfectly normal to make extra-” 

“Hawkeyes, he’s a cook. He would know how much to make for one person. He can’t accidentally make more than he needed to. Especially two days in a row.” 

Mihawk was quiet for a moment as he looked to his meal. Then up to the counter before he frowned. 

“It’s a coincidence.” 

“Sure. Just let me know when it gets worse. Like heart shaped cookies, his name and your name on his papers with a heart, taking your-” 

Mihawk hung up and finished his meal. 

But as the days went by. Sanji had prepared Mihawk breakfast and some after school snacks everyday for the past week. Mihawk began to get suspicious but he brushed it off since Sanji was just being nice and not letting food go to waste. 

Sanji smiled handing him a small container wrapped with twine. Mihawk took it before Zoro darted down the stairs. 

“I hope you enjoy them.” Sanji said. 

Him and Zoro soon left leaving Mihawk to untie the twine and open the lid. Mihawk’s eyes went wide to the pink heart shaped cookies scattered in the box. He glanced up to the door before back to the box. 

‘He can’t be right, that red haired idiot. He. no. no.’

Mihawk sighed calming himself down and took a cookie before biting into it. It was sweet, with a red jelly center. 

“Pretty good I have to admit.” 

Mihawk went to his phone and decided to call Shanks.

“Hey hawkeyes. What’s up? The kid still giving you a hard time?” Shanks asked. 

“He gave me pink heart shaped cookies with red filling.” Mihawk said. 

There was a howl of laughter as Mihawk pulled the phone away from his ear. About an arm's length away before Shanks finally calmed down. Mihawk drummed his fingers against the counter waiting for Shanks laughter to finally shut up. Which took about five minutes. 

Shanks panted, “O-Okay. I’m okay now.” 

“Heart shaped cookies.” Mihawk cocked a brow. 

And he bursted into laughter once more. Mihawk hung up on him before giving another person a call. He leaned against the counter biting into another cookie. 

“Mihawk darling!” Boa chimed, “What gossip do you have for me now.” 

“I think Zoro’s friend has a crush on me.” Mihawk said. 

“Oh? How cute, what did he do?” 

Mihawk explained the situation while Boa filed her nails. Once he finished she rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

“I think he’s trying to butter you up so he can date your son.” She said. 

Mihawk blinked, of course. It all makes since now. 

As school was over Mihawk sat at the couch reading over a book. His heart filled with warmth knowing his son might have a potential mate. Mihawk liked Sanji and all this buttering up wasn’t all for not. I mean if Zoro marries him then they would have a cook in the family. Also knowing he can take care of Zoro in his health. 

As the door opened Mihawk turned to Sanji walking in. Then he shut the door with his back, before glancing to Mihawk. He furrowed as Sanji dropped his bag and rolled off his jacket. Mihawk turned away to his book placing the bookmark inside. 

“Where’s Zoro?” 

Sanji smirked locking the door behind his back, “Oh, he had things to do.”


	5. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I figured I should upload another.

Sanji slumped on the couch with Mihawk, he turned to Sanji shutting his book. 

“Thing’s to do?” Mihawk echoed. 

“Some, weight training thing. He said I could meet him here. Since I didn’t want him to stink up my car, and wait for him.” Sanji said. 

He hummed, “Figures.” 

Mihawk began to read his book once more. Sanji peaked over his shoulder reading what he was reading. He smirked to some lewd part of the book where the main character and his lover were getting it on in a field under the stars. Once Mihawk got to that part he snapped shut the book and cleared his throat. Sanji snickered softly as he rested on his palm asking about the book. Mihawk explains he was borrowing it from a friend, Shanks, who claimed that it was something he would be into. But that was a lie. Sanji and Mihawk then talk about Shanks for a hot minute, talking about his drunk moments they remember. Before the conversion off railed to Mihawk’s stomach growling. Sanji then hopped up folding his arms behind his back. 

“Well is there anything I can get you? I can make you some lunch, or make early dinner.” Sanji purred. 

Mihawk chuckled, “Oh no I’m alright. You don’t need to butter me up like this.” 

Sanji turned to him, “I don’t?” 

He sat next to Mihawk sitting closer. 

“I know what you're doing.” Mihawk started, “You don’t need to do this. I already know.” 

Sanji blinked before scooting closer. Mihawk set his book aside before turning to Sanji. Their eyes locking and both misunderstanding what the other is saying. 

“You don’t have to hide it. I know.” Mihawk said. 

“So, you feel the same way?” Sanji asked. 

“Of course, I’d hate for him to be alone.” 

Sanji furrowed, “What are you talking about?” 

Mihawk blinked, “I’m talking about you and Zoro dating. I figured you were buttering me up to ask permission to date him.” 

Sanji was quiet, he then chuckled softly as Mihawk cocked a brow in confusion. Once Sanji settled down he giggled softly before turning to Mihawk. 

“I want nothing to do with your son.” Sanji said. 

“Oh. then, what are you talking about?” 

Sanji looked down to his hands. His heart beating in his ears. Before he glanced to Mihawk. His liquid gold eyes studying him and reading his body language. It was now, or never. Sanji sighed. 

“I. I. I can’t tell you.” Sanji groaned. 

“Well if-” 

“Not like this. Can. can you close your eyes?” 

Mihawk cocked a brow before he granted the boy’s wish. He shut his eyes as Sanji took the opportunity to climb into his lap. 

“I really like you. Your fine as hell, and for all that you are, all that you have been, and all that you’re yet to be. I wanna be with you.” 

Mihawk snapped open his eyes to Sanji in his lap. He was speechless as his mind was racing of what was going to happen. What he should say or. Oh. I get it. He suddenly bursted into laughter as Sanji frowned to this. What was so funny about something like this? 

Mihawk calmed himself down before he looked up at Sanji. He wiped away a tear that was pooled at the corner of his eye. 

“Who put you up to this? Shanks? Boa? Luffy?” Mihawk asked. 

Sanji looked hurt, “No one.” 

“This must be some sort of joke.” 

“It’s not.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” 

“Then I’ll prove it.” 

“There’s nothing to prove. This is some prank that’s going way too far.” 

“If I prove to you this isn’t a joke will you take this seriously?” 

“Sure.” 

“Then shut your eyes once more.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“You’ll see.” 

Mihawk sighed shutting his eyes. Sanji tilted up his chin as everything told him not to. But how else is he supposed to prove his love? 

He leaned in before he hesitated to kiss him. Mihawk snapped open his eyes to Sanji kissing him softly. He froze, this. This was real. It wasn’t a prank, or some stupid joke Shanks would pull the strings for. This was real. Sanji was kissing him on the couch. 

Sanji licked over his bottom lip before he continued to kiss Mihawk. Who was still frozen unsure what to do. Sanji snaked his arms around his neck and clutched onto his hair. Mihawk hesitated before placing his hands on his hips having Sanji pull back slightly. 

“This is my true form for you, will you accept me for who I am?” Sanji purred. 

“What about-” 

“What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.” 

“What if-” 

“We will cross that bridge when it happens, if Zoro ever finds out we’ll figure something out.” 

Mihawk was about to object once more when Sanji groaned and kissed him once more. His hands ran through his spiked back hair while his lips feverishly attacked Mihawk’s. Just as Mihawk was about to give in, the door jingled having Sanji pull off Mihawk and sit beside him. As Zoro stepped inside Mihawk cleared his throat brushing back his hair. 

“And that’s how you use a sword.” Mihawk said. 

Sanji blinked, “Oh. Oh! Interesting. You’d have to show me sometime.” 

“Hey! I can use a sword too!” Zoro barked. 

“Yeah, but you're probably shit at it.” 

“I’ll show you shit.” 

“Enough. We’ll both show you our swordsmen skills.” Mihawk huffed. 

Sanji purred, “I’d like that.”

He and Zoro then headed upstairs as Mihawk sighed resting back on the couch. He pulled out his phone and placed it to his ear. 

“It’s me. You were right you piece of shit.” Mihawk hissed.


	6. Lewd Dreams

Mihawk sat at the couch as he over thought of what happened. He looked to the stairs before back to the coffee table. 

“Hawkeyes!” Shanks barked. 

He snapped out of it putting his phone back to his ear, “Sorry.” 

“Well, what happened?” 

Mihawk went into detail about what happened before he stopped again. 

Shanks rolled a toothpick to the other side of his mouth as he blinked slowly. Benn sitting beside him also listening to the story. He glanced to Benn and motioned him what he should do. Benn shrugged and turned back to the TV. 

“I mean, if he didn’t like it. He would of told you.” Benn said. 

Shanks blinked, before a large shit eating grin grew on his face, “You liked it?!” 

Mihawk pursed his lips, “I didn’t say that.” 

“But you didn’t say you didn’t. Admit it. You're quite fond of your little friend.” 

He hung up before tossing his phone away on the couch. He sighed resting back against the couch and he picked up the book once more. 

As about six was on the clock Sanji was leaving. He slipped on his shoes and jacket before he turned to Mihawk. Who already caught him staring. Mihawk pursed his lips as Sanji smirked and blew him a kiss. 

“See you tomorrow morning, Mihawk.” Sanji chimed. 

Mihawk didn’t respond as Sanji left the house. He huffed shutting his book and headed out of the living room and into the kitchen to make dinner. Once he was about finished Zoro and Perona stepped into the kitchen seeing. He was a bit off, he was humming softly while he cooked. Perona and Zoro glanced to each other before back to Mihawk. 

“Hey pops, you doing okay?” Perona asked. 

“Yeah, since Sanji got here without me today. You’ve been acting off.” Zoro said. 

Mihawk turned to them, “I’m fine.” 

Perona gasped, “Did you finally accept Shanks offer-” 

“No.” 

She pouted, “But.” 

“I don’t want to associate with that.” 

“What about Crocodiles-” 

“No. Oh no. I’ll be killed by my boss.” 

“Yeah but Doflamingo isn’t gonna do anything about it.” 

“Yes but I like my job. So. no.” 

Perona puffed her cheeks, “Pops, you aren’t getting any younger. If you don’t do anything about it you're gonna die alone.” 

Mihawk frowned dishing up their meals and placed it at the bar. Perona and Zoro gladly took them before going over to the table. Where they chewed out Mihawk for being alone for so long. Then Mihawk questioned their love lives and they shut up real quick. 

Mihawk lied in bed on the verge of sleep. Everything that happened that day swimming in his head. Curious of he should take up Sanji. Knowing it might not last. Since he is a teenager and all. And it gives him a chance to get back out there. But. what would Zoro and Perona think? Him dating someone their age, what if things go well and finally settle down. What will they think then? 

He sighed resting back against his pillow and soon fell asleep. But soon awoke sometime later. Mihawk fluttered his eyes open to Sanji smiling down to him. Mihawk clutched onto the sheets as Sanji chuckled softly. 

“It’s just me. Why are you so tense?” Sanji purred. 

“How did you, why are you here?” Mihawk asked. 

“Because you feel the same way about me as I feel about you.” 

He dipped down just a breath away from Mihawk’s lips. Mihawk bit his bottom lip as he watched Sanji be this close to him. 

“If you want it, you have to kiss me first.” Sanji chuckled. 

Mihawk hesitated before he kissed him. Sanji chuckled kissing back as it was soft and pressing of lips and slight teeth. Sanji soon pulled back removing his shirt and lied down. Pulling Mihawk on top of him. His hand tugged at Mihawk’s sweats before bringing him back in for a kiss. Mihawk kissed down his cheek and down to his neck kissing his skin softly. Sanji moaned softly clutching onto his hair. 

“Ah.” Sanji panted. 

Mihawk rumbled softly pulling back, “Look at you, melting under just some simple kisses.” 

“I could melt a bit more if you show me this sword you were going to teach me how to use.” Sanji purred biting his bottom lip. 

“Straight to the point. I like it.” 

“Come at me big daddy.” 

Mihawk kissed him as Sanji’s hand slipped into his sweats stroking him softly while Mihawk panted into his neck. His hand wounded down his pants. Both stroking each other softly while there lips were locked and tongues brushed up against each other. Their teeth clashed as well making the room thicker and thicker with lust. Sanji pulled back putting a finger to his lips. 

“It’s a shame.” Sanji sighed. 

Mihawk pulled back furrowing, “What do you mean?” 

“No not that. I mean. I wish this wasn’t a dream.” 

He blinked and Mihawk awoke to his bedroom with the sunlight coming in. He frowned drooling into his pillow and sat up. Wiping his chin he sighed to his swordsmanship making his pants tighter than normal. He soon got up and got ready for the day. Where he took the coldest shower he could to calm down those riled up nerves of his. Now all he had to do was not think about what happened last night. 

“Damn it.” Mihawk sighed. 

He frowned to the slight tent in his pants. Then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He furrowed to the cellphone sitting on the counter. Mihawk stepped up to Zoro’s phone sitting on the counter. 

“Idiot.”


	7. Phone

A/N: Does Anyone still read this? 

"Fucking god damn it." Zoro grunted. 

Mihawk held Zoro's phone behind his back. As he watched his green haired son tear apart the house looking for it. 

"Where is it?" Zoro growled. 

"Don't tell me you lost that phone again." Mihawk said. 

"No, I just. Misplaced it." Zoro grunted. 

He searched through the couch, before putting the cushions back. Mihawk cocked a brow as he then went back upstairs. While Mihawk slid his phone into his pajama pants. Zoro came back downstairs and clicked his tongue. He put his hands on his hips as he glanced around the house before to Mihawk. 

"Pops, can I borrow your phone to call mine. I'm sure I left the ringer on." Zoro asked. 

"Sure, my phone is upstairs." Mihawk said. 

As Zoro went upstairs, Mihawk quickly turned off his phone before placing it back into his pocket. Zoro headed downstairs calling his phone but it went straight to voicemail. He grumbled before he perked up to the light shining in from outside. Sanji was here. Zoro grumbled before grabbing his backpack. 

"Well whatever, I'm going to school. I'll find it when I get back." Zoro huffed. 

He headed out of the house, Mihawk frowned not seeing Sanji come in. 

Zoro climbed in the car as Sanji drummed his fingers against the wheel of the car. He cocked a brow to Zoro who turned to him. 

"Did you not get my texts?" Sanji asked. 

"I couldn't find my phone so, I don't have it." 

"Great now how am I going to find you after school?" 

"It's fine. Just go." 

Sanji groaned rolling his eyes before they left. 

Mihawk watched them back out of the driveway and headed out and down the street. He then turned away and headed to the kitchen. Where he pulled out Zoro's phone and placed it on the counter. He turned it on before getting to the fridge and looking for the creamer for his coffee. Where he set it on the counter and began to brew up some coffee. He turned back to Zoro's phone, which had turned on. But. there was a passcode lock on it. Mihawk grumbled rolling his tongue in his cheek before sighing. 

"Now I'm worried I'm going to see something on here I shouldn't." Mihawk muttered. 

"Pops, what are you doing?" 

He snapped over to Perona in the doorway of the kitchen. Mihawk hid Zoro's phone behind his back while avoiding eye contact. Perona smirked cocking a brow. 

"Are you up to no good?" 

He glanced to Perona, "I'm trying to get into your brother's phone." 

She laughed, "then why didn't you say so?" 

Mihawk was surprised as Perona held out her hand. He hesitated before handing over Zoro's phone. She pressed one four times before the phone unlocked. Perona handed it back to Mihawk before getting herself some coffee. Mihawk looked to the wallpaper of a tatted up older boy. At least a few years older than Zoro. 

"Perona, who is this?" 

She peaked over his shoulder to the man as Zoro's background before back to her coffee. 

"Oh, that's Law. Zoro's had a fat crush on him since, god knows when. Just don't go through his messages with Law. It's. Just don't go through them." 

She perked up as Mihawk was searching through Zoro's phone. 

"Say, why do you need his phone anyway? Something wrong with yours?" Perona asked. 

"I need Luffy's number, I need to ask him something about Shanks." Mihawk said. 

She knew he was lying since he didn't make eye contact with her. But she played along. 

"So, what are you asking Luffy about?" 

"Don't worry about it." 

"Are you going to accept Shanks deal?" 

"No." 

She frowned snapping the phone away from him. Mihawk sighed as Perona held the phone behind her back. Her face serious and pouting slightly. 

"What are you really looking for?" she asked. 

"I wanted to talk to Sanji." 

She blinked in surprise, "Sanji?" 

He nodded, "I wanted to talk to him about. Some cookies he made for me the other day. I wanted to get the recipe. In case I do meet someone, special." 

Perona giggled, "Oh pops, there's no need to get embarrassed about a little baking. They say the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." 

She handed back the phone before heading back upstairs. Mihawk sighed as he searched through Zoro's phone finding Sanji's number. Once he did he pulled out his own phone and unlocked it before putting in Sanji's number. Then grew a bit more curious about something else. 

"I'm a terrible father." 

He went through the messages between Zoro and Sanji. Most of it was homework related, but occasionally Sanji would ask about him. Asking Zoro about what his father liked. And Zoro would respond. But before he got too far Mihawk put Zoro's phone in his room under a stack of papers before heading downstairs.   
It was about noon now. 

Mihawk was stressing over what he should say to Sanji. He had a small conversation with Shanks about it. But he was talking more about boning then actually helping him. Then Mihawk hung up on him. Perona headed downstairs seeing Mihawk with disheveled hair and grunting to himself. 

"Ah Jeez pops, it can't be that hard to text someone. Just tell him that the two of you should meet up sometime to talk." 

Mihawk got an idea from it and he sat back starting his text. 

Sanji perked up from sitting in his car to a scramble of numbers and a random text. 

'Sanji, I was wondering if you could stop by my work tomorrow and we could. Chat.' Mihawk 

He smirked, "I knew you couldn't resist."


	8. Office

Sanji headed out of his restaurant holding a small take out bag. He waved to his father before heading down the street. He stepped up to the building of the Donquixote Clothing inc. Sanji then headed inside. Folding the bag behind his back and stood looking around. His eyes caught some fabrics he liked. He headed over to the suits looking to the different colors they had available. Sanji admired the dark navy blue one and purred to its color. Then gave a disgusted look to the price tag and staggered away. 

"Hey kid." 

He glanced to the security desk, Shanks sat resting on his palm. Sanji headed over to his desk pressing his lips in a line. Shanks grinned to him knowing about his little crush on Mihawk. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Mihawk asked me to come here." 

Shanks lit up standing, Sanji furrowed to this. 

"Mihawk called you here?" 

"He did." 

He chuckled picking up the phone and pressed it to his ear before Sanji leaned against his desk. Shanks glanced to Sanji with a smirk on his lips.

"You have a little, friend, at my desk." Shanks purred. 

He frowned as Mihawk barked something back at his desk. 

"No, I'm serious. Sanji's here." 

Shanks hung up after a second. Sanji hummed leaning over his desk. 

"Why didn't he believe I was here?" 

"Oh I pranked him a while ago, with some. Nudity." 

Sanji chuckled as Shanks glanced behind him. He smirked before cupping his ear and whispering something in his ear. Mihawk furrowed as he approached the desk. Once Sanji pulled back he opened the bag and gave him a chocolate. 

"Thanks for the tip." 

Shanks winked as Sanji turned to Mihawk. He smiled handing him the bag, Mihawk took it as he grabbed Sanji's wrist and took him to his office. Sanji blinked as he was pulled into the room with the door locked behind him. Sanji turned to Mihawk clutching onto the handle of the door. 

"You came." He said. 

"And it won't be the last time." 

"Do you want this, honestly?" 

"I do." 

Mihawk approached him as he cupped his face and kissed him softly. Sanji didn't hesitate wrapping his arms around Mihawk's neck. The kiss grew heated by tongue and teeth nipping at lips. Before it finally clashed into a full makeout session. Hands knotting in hair, while Mihawk's hands ran down to Sanji's thighs and pulled him up onto his hips. Sanji pulled back for air and panted softly. There eyes heavy lidded as Sanji hummed glancing to his bag and opened it. Mihawk watched as Sanji pulled out a piece of chocolate and put it into his mouth before kissing Mihawk. They shared the sweet treat with a raspberry filling before pulling back once more. Mihawk smirked licking his lips softly while Sanji purred cupping his face. 

"Zoro's gonna be pissed." he purred. 

"Who are you texting so often?" Zoro asked. 

Mihawk perked up at dinner, he set his phone down before clearing his throat. 

"Oh, I just. Business." 

Zoro and Perona cocked a brow glancing to each other then back to Mihawk. He started to eat, his phone buzzed softly beside him. He picked it up and read it before placing it back down on the table. 

"Are you kids doing anything on friday?" Mihawk asked. 

They thought for a moment before both shrugging. 

"Not that we know of pops, why?" Perona asked. 

"I. I have plans that night." 

"OooooOoOOo." Perona purred. 

"You got a hot date eh pops?" 

"Shut up." 

He turned back to his phone and picked it up. Zoro and Perona watched him smile and text back before setting his phone in his lap. He glanced up to his children with wild smiles on their faces. 

"So when will we meet this mystery man?" Zoro asked. 

"Oh, you've already met him." 

"Oh? Who?" Perona asked. 

"Eh. I'd rather not say. We're not really official." 

Sanji chuckled straddling Mihawk's lap. His hands wrapped around Mihawk's neck. While Mihawk's was messaging Sanji's thighs. 

"You are a terrible liar." Sanji chuckled, "I can't believe they bought that." 

"Shut up and kiss me before Zoro gets home." 

Sanji chuckled as he kissed Mihawk softly. It slowly grew heated with tongue and teeth. While Mihawk's hands roamed up to Sanji's skin. Sanji moaned softly as Mihawk pulled back slightly. They then relocked lips pulling each other closer. Mihawk started to kiss to his cheeks down his neck and stopped just above his collar. His tongue licked over his skin before he kissed down it. Sanji moaned as Mihawk left blossoming marks on his skin.   
Sanji jumped to the door being jingled, he climbed off Mihawk and sat beside him. Mihawk ran a hand through his hair as the door opened. Mihawk and Sanji turned to him as Zoro dropped his backpack. 

"Sanji, what are you doing here?" 

"I invited him, him and I were going to do some cooking. Some. Easy recipes." 

Sanji smirked glancing to him then back to Zoro. 

"Oh. Well good. It will be nice to have a change in your cooking." 

Zoro then headed upstairs as Mihawk and Sanji headed into the kitchen. Sanji sat up on the counter crossing his legs. 

"So, what shall we bake today?" 

Mihawk chuckled, "Oh. Something sweet, maybe to eat off you." 

Sanji hummed, "Sounds good to me." 

Mihawk sat before the mirror buttoning his shirt half way. Then rolled up his sleeves before stepping out of his room. 

"Lookin sharp pops, man that guy is a lucky guy." Zoro chuckled. 

Mihawk chuckled softly, "Oh, he is."


	9. Until Next Time

Sanji pulled back a brief second, “Mihawk.” 

Mihawk kept kissing him, Sanji pulled back once more putting a finger to his lips. 

“The movie is over now.” 

He glanced to the empty theater then back to Sanji. 

“I. I guess I got a little carried away.” Mihawk cleared his throat. 

“You guess?” 

He pulled down his shirt to show the blossoming red mark on his neck. Mihawk frowned rubbing the back of his neck. Sanji chuckled fixing his collar. 

“It’s only fair to leave one on you.” Sanji purred. 

Before Mihawk could object, his lips were already attacking his tanned skin. He rumbled softly to the tongue and slight scrape of teeth. Sanji pulled back before smirking. 

“Alright let’s go before they kick us out.” 

Sanji took his hand as they headed out of the theater and out to the frigid air. Sanji clung to Mihawk’s arm and shuddered softly. 

“Well, I had fun.” Mihawk said. 

Sanji smirked, “I know, I did too. I hope we can do that again.” 

“Maybe we can.” 

“Oh?” 

“This weekend, I’ll pick you up and we can have a picnic at a great spot I know just a little out of town.” 

Sanji smiled, “Sure. I’d love to do that.” 

He checked his phone seeing it was pretty late and he sighed. Sanji turned to Mihawk wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed him softly before taking his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged slightly. Sanji pulled back letting go then kissed him one more time. 

“Well, I’ll be off. I’ll text you. Papi.” 

A chill ran down his spine as Sanji pulled away and headed off to where his car was. Mihawk took a breath before turning and heading off in the direction of his own car. Once he got to his car he noticed in the reflection the purplish beauty mark on his neck. He slapped a hand over his neck before climbing into his car. He frantically pulled out his phone and scrolled through the list. 

Shanks grumbled patting his nightstand. He cracked open his eye to find his phone. Benn grunted tossing over and curling closer to Shanks. They looked to the caller ID seeing it was Mihawk. Shanks turned to Benn. 

“How do you think it went?” Shanks asked. 

“Pretty good. I’m assuming. He’s probably calling to thank you.” Benn purred. 

Shanks chuckled answering the call, “Oh Hawkeyes, how did it go?” 

“Red hair, how do you get rid of a hickey?” Mihawk rambled. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, you can’t just ask me something like that without going into detail.” 

Mihawk groaned explaining what happened. While Shanks and Benn listened to Mihawk’s dirty make out session in the back of the theater. Once he finished he pressed his phone between his cheek and shoulder. 

“So?” 

“You can’t, well there is a way. But I don’t want to tell you. I want you to wear that with pride.” 

“Oh Jee, what is Zoro or Perona asks?” 

“They won’t.” 

“But-” 

“Goodnight Hawkeyes.” 

He groaned as he hung up. 

As Mihawk got home, Perona and Zoro were waiting up for him. He stiffened as Zoro and Perona turned to him from the couch. 

“Oh, how was your date.” 

He clamped his hand to his neck, “Oh, it. It was good. I had a good time.” 

“So when will we meet him?” 

“Um. Hopefully never.” 

Perona and Zoro glanced to each other then back to him. 

“Why is your hand on your neck?” 

Mihawk hesitated, “I. I hurt my neck.” 

Zoro and Perona gave a disgusted look. 

“Ewe on the first date pops? Man you really know how to get stuff done.” Zoro said. 

“Hey, I haven’t been on a date in years. I don’t know-” 

“You shouldn’t suck the guys dick on-” 

“Whoa whoa, I didn’t do that. Well whatever, I’m going to bed.” 

Mihawk went upstairs shutting his door. He sighed leaning against the door and let his hand drop from his neck. He perked up when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling out his phone he noticed he got a picture from, ‘Bebé’ (Sanji). While unlocking his phone he undressed himself as the picture was loading. Once finished Mihawk pulled on his pajamas and opened the image. It was a picture of Sanji with his shirt open and proudly showing his mark he left on him. 

Bebé: ‘Do you like your work papi?’ 

“Damn kid.” Mihawk grunted. 

The following morning Sanji let himself in as he rolled off his jacket. Mihawk sat in the living room going through his phone. He turned to Sanji kicking off his shoes before he headed over to sit next to him. 

“Good morning.” Sanji purred. 

“Quiet amado, they are still asleep.” Mihawk hushed. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m trying to put a lock on my phone.” 

“Then here, I can help.” 

He held out his hand ass Mihawk placed his phone in it. Sanji took the device and went into his settings and found the security before turning it on. Mihawk peered over his shoulder while wrapping an arm around his hips. Sanji glanced to him. 

“What do you want your password to be?” Sanji asked. 

Mihawk glanced to the phone then back to Sanji, “Your birthday.” 

Sanji smiled putting in his birthday while Mihawk kissed his neck tenderly. Once he got the code in place Sanji locked his phone. 

“Let’s see if it works.” 

He awoke his phone having Mihawk stop. Sanji smiled to the picture of himself he took that night. He turned to Mihawk who grunted kissing down his neck again. 

“Dad! I need a towel.” 

Mihawk sighed as he pulled away from Sanji, “Duty calls, I’ll be back. Behave.” 

“I’ll start breakfast.” Sanji winked.


	10. Gruesome and Lustful

“I haven’t been on a date in years.” Mihawk grunted. 

Shanks chuckled rolling onto his back putting his phone between his shoulder and ear. 

“Your just being a woose, just go out and have a good time. But not too much fun, it’s the first date.” Shanks hummed. 

Mihawk sat in his car at the strip mall, his eyes flicking between person to person finding his date. But none of the blondes matched the face of his date. 

“I don’t know what to say or do or-” 

“Re-fucking-lax.” Shanks said, “You will know when the time comes.” 

“How do I still not know if this is a prank?” 

“He kissed you, you guys made out in your office. First make out sessions then blow jobs under-” 

“Stop it.” 

Shanks chuckled sitting up when his door opened, Benn tossed his keys onto the dish next to the door before shrugging off his coat. 

“Benny!” Shanks chimed. 

“Let me talk to him.” Mihawk said. 

Shanks frowned, “Hey we-” 

Benn held his hand out to Shanks before he handed over the phone. He pressed the phone to his cheek before sitting on the bed. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Benn asked. 

“I’m going on a date. I need help and your horn dog of a husband isn’t helping.” 

Benn chuckled, “Just be yourself, I mean you gotten this far without lifting a finger and the kid already is head over heels for you.” 

Mihawk perked up to the phone buzzing to another call. He put the phone back to his cheek for a moment. 

“I have to go I’m getting another call.” 

Benn chuckled, “Go get em tiger.” 

He hung up as he turned to Shanks, stuck in his shirt. He was able to lift his shirt over his head, but is stuck in the shirt. Benn pursed his lips before he smirked to an idea. 

“I’ll fuck you like that then.” 

Mihawk answered the phone call, “Hello?” 

“Oh good you answered,” Sanji sighed, “I’m almost there, traffic is awful.” 

“Oh, well, what movie did you want to see?” 

Sanji hummed, “I’m okay with pretty much anything. You go get the tickets, and don’t worry about snacks, I’ve hidden some.” 

Mihawk smirked softly, “Really? Where?” 

His smirk disappeared as Sanji went quiet. 

“Not anywhere you think. I’ll be there soon, behave yourself.” 

They both hung up as Mihawk sent a cursed text to Shanks. Then he got out of the car. 

Mihawk stood outside the movie theater holding some tickets to a movie he hoped they would enjoy. Sanji was an adult knowing that the movies of horror were fake and no one was really hurt in them. Even if he did find them scary he would reassure it’s a movie. 

“I’m here, I’m here.” Sanji chimed. 

Mihawk turned to him as Sanji was dressed up in a loose button up and skinny black jeans. He slipped his hand with Mihawks and smiled up at him. 

“Sorry, traffic sucked.”

Mihawk smirked, “You snuck out didn’t you?” 

Sanji purred as he leaned closer to him, “Maybe a little.” 

He rumbled leaning in brushing there lips together, he kissed him softly before pulling back. 

“Come on, we are going to miss the movie.” 

Sanji purred as they headed into the theater. The ticket man ripped off the tops of there tabs. He motioned to the theater they were at and went to the theater. Sanji and Mihawk were one of the only couples in there. The two of them headed to the back middle before plopping down before the projector. Mihawk pulled the arm rest behind them as Sanji scooted closer into Mihawk’s side. Who wrapped his arm around Sanji’s shoulders. He watched as Sanji rummage in his coat pockets for bags of snacks, chips, soda, pretzels, and a bag of popcorn. Along with a bag of chocolate candies. He handed one to Mihawk before cuddling back into his side. 

“You really do come prepared don’t you?” Mihawk whispered. 

“In more ways than one.” Sanji purred. 

“It will be a while before we get that far.” 

“It seems like you have gotten there already. Shanks told me about your little, dream.” 

Mihawk tensed, “Wh-” 

“Sh the movies starting.” 

He sighed as Sanji held his hand while resting on his shoulder. Sanji figured it was a romantic movie. A nice couple meeting and then falling in love before moving into a house. They have some kids before a box is on there doorstep. That’s when Sanji realized it wasn’t a romance movie. 

He clutched onto Mihawk’s side as there was a blood curdling scream. Then there was blood having him bury himself into Mihawk’s neck. He perked up to that as Sanji was watching the movie from the crease of his neck. Mihawk tilted up his chin as he kissed him softly. Sanji kissed back before it turned into a full on make out session. Mihawk pulled Sanji closer while his fingers tugged at his shirt slightly. Sanji pulled back with a soft rumble. 

“Do scary movies turn you on?” Sanji whispered with a smirk on his lips. 

“I was just trying to take your mind off the movie.” 

“Well, it worked.” 

Sanji kissed him once more continuing there make out session.


	11. The Rendezvous

A/N: Sorry for the probably incorrect Spanish. 

“You remember how to use a stick shift right?” Shanks asked. 

Mihawk glared at him, “I taught you.” 

“Ah geez, you don’t have to get so harsh. Just making sure you know.” 

Mihawk shut the door before he pulled out of the driveway. And headed over to pick up Sanji. 

Sanji stood on the sidewalk looking to his phone. He sighed clutching close to his jacket. He looked up to the road before seeing a truck drive up to him and stop. Mihawk rolled down the window and smirked. 

“Hop on in, Bombón.” Mihawk purred. 

“I don’t get into cars with strangers.” Sanji hummed. 

“Lucky for you, this is a truck, and you know me.” 

Sanji chuckled hopping up and into the truck. Mihawk went in for a kiss but Sanji stopped him. 

“Not here, my dad could be watching us.” Sanji said. 

“As you wish cariña.” 

Mihawk then switched gear and then started off to there rendezvou spot. Sanji put his stuff by his feet before leaning over and kissing Mihawk on the cheek. He pulled back and smiled, Mihawk glanced to him out of the corner of his eye before back to the road. Sanji watched outside before he noticed something sticking out of the glove compartment. He cocked a brow before reaching out and opening it. 

“Jesus christ.” Sanji muttered. 

“What is it?” Mihawk asked. 

Inside the glove compartment was a few sex toys, three boxes of condoms, and two bottles of lube. Sanji gave a disgusted look slowly shutting the glove compartment. 

“Uh. Let’s just say, Benn and Shanks get freaky in here.” Sanji said. 

“It would explain why the seats are so comfortable.” Mihawk shifted. 

“I mean, at some point in time, we could get back at him by. Well you know. In his own truck. It can be our own dirty little secret.” Sanji purred. 

He rumbled, “Eventually.” 

Sanji chuckled before he clutched onto the seats. The roads began to get bumpy as they headed up a hill. Once they reached the top Sanji gave a soft gasp while Mihawk put the car in park. The view of the town was beautiful. Some dim lights of the stores or buildings were still lit and the moon and stars strung up beautifully. 

“Oh wow, this place is absolutely beautiful.” Sanji gasped. 

“I used to take Perona and Zoro here when they were kids. We would have our own little camp out here. But now I can come back and make more memories.” 

Mihawk kissed Sanji’s hand earning his attention. He chuckled as Mihawk placed a hand to his cheek and kissed him softly. Sanji kissed back wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He pulled back with a soft hum. 

“Come on let’s eat.” Sanji said. 

Sanji and Mihawk climbed out of the truck before getting to the bed of the truck. He rolled out some blankets and put them down before helping Sanji up on the blankets. Kicking off their shoes Sanji opened his bag as Mihawk pulled out some candles. Setting them on the blankets while Sanji placed the food down on the blankets. A meal enough for the two of them. Packed inside little tupperware boxes and kept warm in Sanji’s bag. 

“This is very romantic.” Sanji purred. 

“I hoped you would like it.” Mihawk said. 

Sanji rested against his shoulder as they looked up at the stars. Mihawk and Sanji began to dig into there late night dinner. Mihawk was the first to finish as he closed up his tupperware and pulled out another blanket. Sanji finished his as he put away the tupperware and turned to Mihawk. He lied down in the back of the truck before patting the spot next to him. Sanji hummed crawling under the blanket and curled up to his side. He rested on Mihawk’s chest as they stared up at the stars. 

“Te amo.” Mihawk said. 

Sanji perked up to him, “What does that mean?” 

“Ah, nothing important.” 

“Please, tell me.” 

Mihawk sighed, “I said, I love you.” 

Sanji smiled rolling onto his chest kissing him softly, he pulled back cupping Mihawk’s face. 

“I love you too.” 

As the two of them stayed out, they both soon fell asleep. Only to have Sanji awaken to the sunrise. 

He fluttered open his eyes to the sky a purplish blue with golden colors filling the sky. Sanji’s eyes turned to Mihawk who was still asleep. His lips parted slightly, while his eyes flicked and moved behind his closed lids. Sanji smiled wanting to capture this moment. He snaked his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Opening his camera he curled closer to Mihawk and snapped a picture. As Sanji went to look at the photo, he noticed Mihawk was awake and giving a drowsy smile. Sanji turned to him, with heavy lidded eyes and a warm smile. 

“Good morning mi tesoro.” Mihawk hummed. 

“Good morning, we should probably start heading back.” Sanji said. 

“After you capture another moment of us.” 

He brushed some of Sanji’s hair out of his face before leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss. Sanji captured a few of them even the one of them breaking the kiss. He then went back to look through them while Mihawk looked over his shoulder to them. 

“Send me those.” 

“Yes, papi.” 

Mihawk took Sanji home and took the truck back to Shanks. He then headed home to find his children surprised to see him. 

“Oh, hey pops, wha- where have you been?” Zoro asked. 

“I had a date, ended up staying the night.” Mihawk yawned. 

“Did you have fun at least?” 

“I did.” 

Mihawk felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. He noticed they were from Sanji, also assumed they were the pictures. 

“Oh, I was wondering if it was okay if Sanji stayed the night tonight. Him and I have a project to work on and I need his help.” 

Mihawk hummed, “As long as you two don’t stay up too late.”


	12. Comin Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I forgot a chapter to upload, it will be between Lustful and Gruesome and The Rendezvous. I’ll upload that in a second. And I’d like to apologize for any incorrect Spanish.

The doorbell chimed earning the family’s attention. Mihawk got up to answer it and Sanji stood outside holding a duffle bag. He chewed on some bubble gum and blew a small bubble. Mihawk smiled softly to him before letting him in. Zoro got up to greet his friend before they headed up to his room. Mihawk watched them before they disappeared behind the wall. He then went to sit in the living room with Perona who was texting. 

“Pops how’s your boyfriend?” Perona asked. 

“Well. I’m assuming.” Mihawk said pulling out his phone. 

Zoro and Sanji headed downstairs before joining everyone in the living room. Sanji sat on the couch near Mihawk. While Zoro sat in the recliner. Perona gasped before darting upstairs, they watched as she came downstairs with a pink coat and then darted out of the house. Mihawk glanced to Zoro who pulled out his phone. The gleamed with an idea. 

“Zoro don’t be rude, offer your guest something.” Mihawk grunted. 

He looked up to Mihawk putting his arm behind the couch, then turned to Sanji. He blew a bubble before it snapped and he began to chew on his gum. 

“Do you want anything?” Zoro asked. 

“A soda will be fine.” Sanji said. 

He sighed getting up and headed into the kitchen. They watched as Zoro disappeared behind a wall before turning to each other. Sanji sat closer to Mihawk where they shared a soft kiss. It grew a little heated as Mihawk pulled back cupping his chin. He then chewed on said bubble gum. 

“Minty.” he purred. 

“I could've given you a new piece.” Sanji said. 

“I think it tastes better this way.” 

“Uh, we have root beer, orange, and fruit punch.” Zoro called. 

“Fruit punch will be fine.” Sanji called back. 

He scooted away a bit before throwing his arm around the back of the couch. Mihawk and Sanji held fingers as Zoro came back into the living room. 

“Did you want to start on our project now?” Zoro asked. 

Sanji sighed, “Fine.” 

The two of them headed upstairs, only to come back downstairs with laptops and papers. They headed into the kitchen to start the project. Mihawk blew and popped a bubble before following after them. He leaned against the doorway and his eyes immediately kept to Sanji’s ass. He blew another bubble as Sanji leaned against the counter. Sanji occasionally look over his shoulder and wiggle a bit then the bubble popped. Zoro perked up to Mihawk leaning against the wall. 

“Since when did you chew gum?” Zoro asked. 

Mihawk hummed looking up to Zoro, “Oh, since. Always. Just rarely. I only chew the good stuff.” 

Sanji smirked turning to him, “Oh what is this amazing flavor?” 

“Mint with a hint of berry.” 

“You guys are being weird.” Zoro added. 

As night fell, Sanji was up waiting for that brute to finally fall asleep. His eyes looked up to Zoro who was in his bed texting. Sanji grumbled quietly before turning to his own phone.

Papi: ‘Zoro takes forever to fall asleep, we can always do it another night.’ 

Sanji frowned. 

Bebé: ‘No, I prepared for this moment and I’m not passing it up.’ 

Papi: ‘Amado, it’s fine. We can try again later. Like on our hill, hm? Would you like that, while the moon and stars watch as I take you by moonlight.’ 

Sanji perked up to soft snoring. He grinned as he slowly climbed out of his makeshift bed and headed out and down the hall. Sanji opened and shut Mihawk’s door earning the elder’s attention. Mihawk turned to him wearing pajama bottoms and that’s all. 

“So he finally fell asleep.” Mihawk chuckled. 

Sanji didn’t hesitate approaching him and kissed him. Mihawk hummed kissing back, he pulled Sanji up onto his hips. While he began to stumble over to the bed. Sanji was soon pinned down onto the blood red sheets, Mihawk pulled back and kissed down his neck. He gave soft moans while his hands ran through his hair. Clutching and tugging softly at his dark hair, Mihawk’s liquid gold eyes glanced up to Sanji. He smirked as his hand ran down to the brim of his pajama bottoms. His fingers inching into his bottoms. 

“Your final chance to back out.” Mihawk said. 

Sanji cupped his face, “Never.” 

They kissed softly before Mihawk slipped his hand into his pants. 

Mihawk flopped down next to him, both out of breath with little beads of sweat clung to their bodies. Sanji looked to the clothes in shambles while the sheets were stained and messed up. He turned to Mihawk before curling under his arm. He hummed drawing small hearts on his chest. His lips took to his neck creating new marks on his neck. 

“That was amazing.” Sanji purred, “Probably the best sex I’ve had in awhile.” 

Mihawk cocked a brow to him, “Oh? Your experienced?” 

“Of course, I’ve been with a few guys my high school years. Sorry to say, your not my first.” 

Mihawk rumbled brushing back his hair and kissed his forehead. He cupped his cheek running a thumb over his cheek. 

“Mi amor, Te amo.” Mihawk said. 

“I love you too.” Sanji grinned. 

He pulled out his phone curling close to Mihawk. He took a picture of them together, and another with then kissing. Sanji then tossed away his phone on the bed. He mounted Mihawk’s hips while running a hand through his hair while Mihawk’s hands took Sanji’s thighs roaming up to his hips. 

“I want another round, daddy.” Sanji said. 

“Of course, mi amor.” 

The following morning, Sanji woke up to his alarm going off. He grumbled curling into Mihawk’s chest and pulled the pillow over his head. Mihawk grumbled running a hand through Sanji’s hair. 

“Bebé please turn it off before you wake up the others.” Mihawk hushed. 

Sanji huffed tossing over and reaching for his phone. He stopped it before curling back into Mihawk’s chest. He continued to run a hand through his hair, having Sanji begin to fall back asleep. 

“Querida mia, come on. Get up.” Mihawk hummed. 

Sanji cracked an eye open to him, “My ass hurts, no.” 

“Please. I don’t want Zoro to find out this soon.” 

Sanji sighed, “Alright.” 

He got up pulling on his pajama’s before him and Mihawk shared a sweet kiss. He cupped Sanji’s face while he ran his thumb across his bottom lip. 

“See you in a few.” Mihawk said. 

“Aye papi.” 

He turned on his heel and headed to Zoro’s room.


	13. Home for the Weekend.

A/N: I’m gonna upload two chapters of each book this week. So a story for everyday! In honor of my birthday week! 

Zoro let his bag fall down the stairs before it flopped to the floor. Mihawk perked up to the bag on the floor from his recliner. He glanced up to Zoro pulling on his coat and shoes before grabbing his backpack. 

“Hey pops, I’m going over to Luffy’s house this weekend. He invited me to a little party that Shanks is throwing.” Zoro said, “He also invited you too, but.” 

“No. I’m too old for that sort of thing.” 

“Whatever, I’ll be back Sunday night. I’ll make up some sort of excuse why you couldn’t come to Shanks. Party.” 

“Don’t drink too much.” 

There was a honking outside as Zoro then left. Perona stepped into the living room with her phone in hand and her face practically glued to the screen. She went and sat on the couch as Mihawk’s phone vibrated. 

Bebé: Zoro is going off on a party tonight at Luffy’s. You want to have a little, sleepover? 

Mihawk glanced up to Perona. Then back to his phone. 

Papi: Sorry mi amor, Perona is here-

“Hey dad would you be cool with me going over to a friend’s house too for the weekend?” Perona asked. 

He perked up to Perona, “That’s fine.” 

She giggled, “Then you can invite your boyfriend over and you guys can hang here.” 

Papi: Come over around six. 

Bebé: See you soon Papi 

Mihawk put his phone in his pocket as Perona giggled getting up and went upstairs. He chuckled turning back to his book and opening it. 

“Bye daddy! I’ll be home tomorrow night!” 

Mihawk waved as Perona practically bolted from the house and charged outside. Slamming the door behind her. He waited a moment before hearing the car drive away. His eyes narrowed to the clock and smirked. 

“I have a few hours.” 

Mihawk stood and headed to the kitchen, turning on the crockpot and began to prepare for his lovers arrival. 

Sanji stepped inside removing his coat and tossed his backpack on the floor by the door. He smiled softly to the candles going upstairs along with music playing in the kitchen. Humming softly a tune from the song he followed them upstairs. When he noticed flower petals down the hall to Mihawk’s room. Sanji stepped inside to Mihawk standing in his room with candle light and some roses. He smiled as Sanji approached him and they shared a quick kiss. Sanji pulled back running a finger down Mihawk’s open button up. 

“This is very romantic.” Sanji hummed. 

“Querida mia. Besame.” 

Sanji purred wrapping his arms around his neck, “Tell me more.” 

“Te amo mi corazon.”

Sanji gave a soft moan before kissing him. Mihawk rumbled kissing him back as Sanji was pulled up on his hips and placed on the bed. He pulled back kissing down Sanji’s neck to his collar. Slowly pulling off the buttons to his shirt while leaving a blossoming mark on his skin. 

“Ah. Aa. eh. Is something burning?” 

Mihawk grunted getting up and handed Sanji his roses before going down to check out the smell. Sanji smiled smelling the flowers and flopped back on the bed. Holding them close then went downstairs to check out what was burning. But Mihawk looked like he knew what he was doing while he went to fix the meal. Sanji stood in the doorway as Mihawk set the meal on the stove and wafted the burning scent away. He sighed turning off the stove and then turned to Sanji. 

“While we’re letting it cool off a bit.” Mihawk hummed stepping up to him. 

He stood before Sanji bowing slightly, he held out his hand to him. Sanji smiled placing his hand on Mihawk’s. Earning a gentle kiss on his knuckle and a golden gaze from the elder. 

“May I have this dance?” 

Sanji set his flowers on the counter, “Of course.” 

He was pulled into Mihawk’s form as they held each other. Mihawk lead them around the kitchen to the slow music in the background. Sanji spun around before being pulled back into Mihawk’s arms where he was then dipped down and kissed him softly. Sanji giggled cupping his cheek while Mihawk pressed into his hand. 

“I hope you know, I haven’t been this happy in a long time.” Mihawk purred. 

“I’m honored. I’m happy too. Kiss me again.” Sanji hummed. 

“Si mi corazon.” 

Mihawk pulled him up into a kiss, Sanji wrapped his arms around Mihawk’s neck. They pulled apart, Mihawk cupped his chin and kissed his forehead gently. 

“Come on darling, let’s eat.” 

“Aye papi.” 

Sanji walked passed him earning a slap on the rear. He snapped to Mihawk who rumbled leading him to the table. 

“Damn it.” 

Reiju perked up to Perona looking to her fingernail. She sighed seeing it broke right over the tip. Reiju clicked her tongue taking her hand and looking to her broken nail. Perona was going through her bag before she frowned. 

“My nail file isn’t here.” Perona grunted, “I must of left it at home.” 

“Do you want me to take you back? I mean it’s not that far.” 

“Would you?” 

“Sure.” 

Perona hopped out of the car before grabbing her keys. Reiju sat in her car and pulled out her phone. She glanced up and furrowed to one of the cars sitting outside the house. 

“Sanji?” 

Perona walked inside. She furrowed to candles being blown out and rose petals on the floor. She grinned when she heard a soft moan in the kitchen. Softly folding her arms behind her back she headed into the kitchen. Winding her head to the dining room table. Her smile faded as her bag dropped to the floor. They finally got caught in a makeout session on the table. Mihawk pinning Sanji down. 

“Dad? Sanji?” 

They both turned to her as Mihawk climbed off Sanji. 

“Is Zoro here?” they asked. 

“N-No.” 

They both sighed in relief. 

Sanji buttoned up his button up sitting next to Mihawk. Perona paced in front of them as Reiju sat on the other couch. Watching Sanji fiddle with his buttons. 

“What. The actual fuck.” Perona said. 

“I’m still your father.” Mihawk grunted. 

She turned to him, “You are fucking Zoro’s best-” 

“Dating.” 

Perona rolled her eyes, “You are DATING and fucking Zoro’s best friend.” 

“We are well aware of our intentions.” 

“Behind his back.” 

“I know.” Sanji said, “I’m well aware of what I’m doing.” 

“Perona, leave them be. My brother and your father will be more careful about what they do from now on. So please, can we go back to my place?” Reiju asked. 

“Fine, I just got to ask one thing. Are you two happy?” 

“Yes.” 

She smiled, “Good, goodnight pops. Sanji.” 

“Perona, you won’t tell Zoro, right?” Sanji asked. 

“No, it’s for you guys to tell him.” 

Sanji smiled, “Thank you.”


	14. Getting Caught

It’s been months. Almost, almost a whole year. Sanji and Mihawk have come so close to have gotten close to being caught by Zoro. But, Zoro being dense let it go way over his head. Figuring that Sanji had gotten close enough with them that Mihawk has been, extra, friendly. With Sanji around. The end of Zoro’s school year was on the rise. He was just accepted into a police academy out of state. Zoro asked Sanji to make him a huge list of his favorite foods. 

Sanji looked to the list Zoro had made for him, most of them being Japanese dishes, and the other half being meat related. He glanced up to Zoro then back to the two different hand writings. 

“I believe Luffy sabotaged your list.” Sanji said. 

Zoro took it back seeing six different meat related meals on there, “Luffy.” 

“But the Japanese one’s are easy. I’ll throw in some meat related foods for grubby hands too. When are you leaving?” Sanji asked. 

“In two weeks. There’s going to be a bus to pick me up at home and I’ll spend six months to a year there. Maybe longer depends on what I want to be.” 

“How awesome. Well I’m glad your doing something then sitting on your ass all day.” 

“Hey how are you and that guy doing? You should bring him over to my party, I’ll teach him not to mess with you while I’m gone. And if he breaks your heart I’ll find him.” 

Sanji gave a hesitated chuckle, “Oh, We. we’re good. I’ll ask him.” 

Zoro grinned, “Awesome. Maybe I can talk some major plans to him. If you know what I mean.” 

“Oh?” 

“You know, marriage.” 

Sanji rumbled, “Oh yes, please do that.” 

He had the slyest smirk on his lips as Zoro got out of the car and headed to the door. Mihawk opened the door and let Zoro in before going over to talk to Sanji. Zoro cocked a brow before brushing it off, probably stuff about his party. 

“Zoro says he’s going to teach my boyfriend a lesson.” Sanji purred. 

“Oh he is, is he? He should know better to mess with the man who raised him.” Mihawk rumbled. 

“He even said he would convince him to propose.” 

Mihawk’s smile faded as Sanji laughed, he turned to Mihawk and kissed him softly before pulling back. 

“I gotta run, this time of the season is wedding season and I’ve got wedding cakes to make.” Sanji sighed. 

“Yeah, have fun mi amor.” 

Mihawk pulled away as Sanji drove off and he went down the street. He stood on the carport standing there. 

“Him to propose.” 

He headed inside to Perona on the couch reading. His eyes narrowed to the wedding dress magazine before heading into the kitchen. He sat at the table and rested on his palm. Mihawk’s lips pressed in a line while he started daggers at the wall in front of him. Zoro headed into the kitchen going to the fridge. He noticed his father drumming his fingers against the table while his eyes kept to the wall. 

“Hey pops, are you okay?” Zoro asked pulling a water bottle from the fridge. 

“Can I ask you something son.” Mihawk asked. 

“Sure?”

“It’s been about a year, is it too early to propose?” Mihawk asked. 

“Dad, you know Shanks and Benn literally married three months into their relationship. Then got Luffy a month later. So. no. you aren’t rushing anything. Besides a year is pretty long time anyway. Are you happy with him?” 

“Very.” 

“Then why not?” 

“Something. Is holding us back.” 

“Oh, well. What is it?” 

“We’re dating behind someone’s back.” 

Mihawk glanced to Zoro who cocked a brow, “Heh, well. You should tell him soon, if you guys are now going to get this serious.” 

“Yeah, we’ll get on that.” 

So began the party. 

Sanji was cooking away at Zoro’s house. He was halfway through with the food preparations. While Zoro was getting ready for the party which would commence in a few hours.

Zoro headed downstairs to Sanji finishing up with the food and put them out on the trays. He grinned to his meal and went to grab one but his hand was smacked away. 

“Not for you, yet.” Sanji huffed. 

Zoro frowned then went to sit at the bar. He perked up when he saw Sanji’s phone light up. Pulling it closer there was a text from ‘Papi’

“Hey Sanji, someone just texted you.” Zoro called. 

“Oh don’t worry about it.” Sanji waved his hand. 

Sanji pulled some meat out from the stove and placed it on the counter. He then pulled out his thermometer and pierced it onto the flesh. Zoro perked up as his phone buzzed once more. 

Papi: ‘How’s the meals coming along, I’ll be over soon.’ 

“Oh your boyfriend is coming?” Zoro asked. 

He looked to Zoro cocking a brow, “What?” 

“He said he will be coming. Whoever Papi is.” 

Sanji pursed his lips, “I guess.” 

He turned back to the meat, “Get your nose out of my phone.” 

“Why do you have any dick pics of him?” 

“None that you would want to see.” 

Zoro grinned noticing he was calling, “Oh shit he’s calling.” 

Sanji snapped his head in his direction as Zoro answered the call. 

“Hello mi corazon, how’s food preparation. I hope Zoro’s keeping busy.” Mihawk rumbled.

He watched Zoro’s grin slowly turn into a dark glare. As he glanced up to Sanji. 

“What the fuck is going on?” 

“Zoro?!” Mihawk asked.

“Oh you're so dead.” 

Zoro climbed over the counter tossing away Sanji’s phone. 

Mihawk bolted from his office and out of the room. He darts down the stairs earning Shanks attention. 

“Oi, oi. Where’s the fire!” Shanks called. 

Mihawk turned to him from the doors, “Zoro found out. I have to get home, he's alone with Sanji.”


	15. Bloody and Broken Hearted

“Do you need any help?” Shanks asked. 

“Yeah, come with me.” 

Shanks made a quick phone call before jumping over his desk. Mihawk and Shanks darted out of the building and headed to his truck. He started it up before speeding off to Mihawk’s house. Shanks glanced to Mihawk burying his face in his hands. Disheveling his hair and clutching his fists. 

“It’s not your fault, don’t you dare blame yourself for this.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk snapped to him, “How is it not, if I didn’t call him Zoro and him would be peachy. But I just had to call him.” 

“Trust me, don’t blame yourself for this.” 

Shanks pulled into the driveway, Mihawk bolted from the car slamming the door and headed inside. There was yelling, and screaming. Mihawk filled with dread, when Sanji’s screaming stopped. He headed to the kitchen, and his eyes stopped to the blood. And Sanji curled up on the floor with Zoro above him. His knuckles bloody and bruised as his breath was ragged. 

“Zoro! Go wash up.” Mihawk barked. 

He snapped to his direction, his eyes filled with anger. 

“No, I’m not listening to-” 

“You wash up and head to your room right now.” 

“How could you! Behind my back!” 

“I’m not doing this now, just get your ass upstairs now.” 

“Fuck you!” 

Zoro stormed out of the house having anger stir inside of him watching Zoro leave. He watched Shanks keep with him while he ranted to him walking away. Mihawk turned to Sanji on the floor. He hurried to the floor cupping his chin. He waited a minute before he sighed in relief. He was alive. Alive, and badly broken, but alive. Mihawk shut his eyes pressing his forehead to Sanji’s. 

“I’m. So. Sorry.” Mihawk muttered. 

Mihawk scooped up Sanji and took him to the living room. His nose was broken, black eye, and probably some internal injures. Perona stepped inside with Reiju who gasped to her brothers condition. Mihawk turned to them. 

“Reiju, can you take Sanji to the hospital. I need to find Zoro.” Mihawk said. 

“Of course.” 

Mihawk scooped him up once more and took him out to Reiju’s car. He lied him down in the backseat and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you.” Mihawk muttered. 

He pulled away and shut the door while Reiju drove off to the hospital. Mihawk stood on the front lawn watching her speed away. Perona stood next to him and took his hand, he clutched onto her hand holding his breath. 

“I’ll find Zoro while you go calm down. Okay.” Perona asked. 

“Thank you.” Mihawk said. 

Perona pulled out her phone and went to tracking and followed the direction Zoro went in. Mihawk headed inside to sit at the couch and bury himself in guilt. 

The party was postponed for a couple of days. Mihawk called everyone to let them know. He received some info about Sanji’s condition. He was okay, just a badly sprained wrist and broken nose, with some internal bruising. Sanji told the doctors a local ‘gang’ came over and beat him up. Where Mihawk found him and Reiju took him to the hospital while he stayed behind to look for them. Then Zoro came home. 

He sat on the couch with Mihawk, he turned away from him. 

“I can’t believe you. You hooked up with my best friend.” Zoro hissed. 

“I didn’t mean to, at first I thought it was a prank at first. But. it lead on for too long-” 

“Did you fuck?” 

“Zoro.” 

He snapped to Mihawk, “Did you?” 

“We. might of. On multiple occasions.” 

He growled turning away, “Traitors, your fucking sick.” 

“I never meant to hurt you Zoro.” he turned to Zoro who had anger in his eyes, “I’ll do anything to get your forgiveness.” 

“Stop seeing him. Your going to cut off all ties with him. He’s my best friend, not your little fuck toy.” 

“Zoro, I never used him for that purpose. But I will, it’s over.” 

He sighed resting back against the couch. Zoro looked to his knuckles. 

“I beat up my only friend.” 

“What about Luffy.” 

“Luffy goes off with anyone who throws there lunchbox at him. Sanji was the only one who stuck around with me. I’ll go see him tomorrow.” 

The following morning Zoro got up and started to head out of the house when Mihawk stopped him. He handed him a letter addressed to Sanji. 

“Just to, get my final word in.” 

Zoro took it to the hospital with him. Where he got lost in the many stairs and halls. But he noticed the name on the doors and eventually found Sanji’s room. Zeff sat in one of the chairs helping Sanji eat, since his wrist was injured. Sanji noticed Zoro in the doorway. He turned to Zeff putting a hand on his. 

“Could you give us a minute?” 

He turned to Zoro and frowned, “Sure. I’ll be outside if you need anything.” 

Zeff headed out of the room glaring at Zoro. Who shut the curtain behind him as he headed into the room. Sanji winced adjusting his wrist. Zoro sat next to him he noticed the black eye and the brace over his nose.

“Are we even now?” Sanji chuckled. 

“Sure.” Zoro smirked, “Oh my dad wanted me to give this to you.” 

Zoro pulled out the letter handing it to Sanji. He smiled taking it and struggled to open it. Zoro eventually helped out and read it aloud. 

“‘Sanji,   
You were the third thing to have changed my life, first my son, my daughter, then you. I haven’t been this happy being with you then I have been with anyone in a long time. But, all good things must come to an end.-’” 

He looked to Sanji who held back tears. Sanji looked to Zoro and motioned him to continue. 

“‘For my children’s happiness is above my own. But I hope you know I loved you dearly and a piece of you will always be held in my heart. Please take care. And I am sorry for what Zoro had done to you.’” 

Zoro set the letter down as Sanji sniffled softly. He clutched onto his blankets while tears welled up in his eyes. Zoro frowned to this, he’s never seen Sanji cry. Even after a break up, or even when he beat him up. He buried his face into his hand. 

“Could you, leave me alone for a bit?” Sanji asked. 

“Sanji. I-” 

“Please.” 

“Look it’s just a dumb letter, there’s nothing to get bend out of shape about. It’s a stupid break up-” 

Sanji snapped to him, “Why can’t you let me grieve!” 

Zoro stepped out of the room as Sanji began to cry and sob. He was experiencing pain much worse than his physical injuries. Zeff soon went to check on him and was soon comforted by his own father.


	16. Not Themselves

Perona frowned seeing Mihawk stack his sixth book on the pile next to him. Then reached to a second pile and began to read that book. It’s been a couple of weeks now, Sanji was mostly healed, his wrist was better, his nose was pretty much better. It was just very sensitive, everyone is jealous of his cool scar across the bridge of his nose. He was heading back to school and he and Zoro were off and on again friends. Sanji was not allowed back to Zoro’s house since, obvious reasons. But they both fell into a depression, both cooping differently, Mihawk taking a couple paid weeks vacation to get over him. And Sanji, was just really good at hiding it. 

But Perona was having enough of Mihawk’s reading coope. 

She groaned getting up earning Mihawk’s attention. She headed into the kitchen having Mihawk turn back to his book. Zoro sat at the bar texting someone. Perona took his phone and held it behind her back. 

“Hey. I was texting someone.” 

“Go talk to him.” She hissed. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Rolling her eyes she grabbed Zoro’s wrist and pulled him to the doorway between the dining room and the living room. They poked in seeing the book he was currently reading he was halfway through the book. 

“He just picked up that book. And the stack to his left is the one’s he finished, this morning.” Perona said. 

“So what, he’s in a little reading. He always does that.” Zoro said walking off. 

She turned to him, “No you don’t understand, this is his way of getting over Sanji. He hasn’t stepped into work for about a few weeks now. And now, he’s just sitting on the couch reading his entire library. Zoro, I think Sanji meant that much to him.” 

“Well should of thought of that before he slept with-” 

“I think he loves him.” 

Zoro rolled his eyes, “Yeah right.” 

“Then why don’t you ask him.” 

“Maybe I will.” 

Perona watched Zoro storm off into the living room and sat next to Mihawk. He waited as Mihawk found a good place to stop before placing his finger on the word. He turned to Zoro cocking a brow. 

“Is everything okay son?” 

“I’m just worried about you pops. You haven’t gotten to work in a while, and you’ve been sitting here reading your books.” 

Mihawk glanced to the pile and chuckled, “Ah, I guess, I got a little carried away.” 

“A little?” 

Mihawk stood setting his book down on the coffee table and stretched. Zoro watched him and sighed rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Pops, I gotta ask, did you love Sanji?” 

He turned to Zoro, “Why is that relevant?” 

“I gotta know.” 

“I’d be lying if I said no.” 

He turned then walked into the kitchen. Perona tossed his phone into his lap before crossing her arms. 

“It’s time to let someone else in and take care of him.” Perona said. 

She turned on her heel and headed up the stairs to her room. Zoro looked to his phone before opening a new text. 

Shanks perked up to a text from Zoro. 

GreenOne: Hey, can I come over and talk to you? 

“Benn, is it alright for Zoro to come over, he probably wants to talk about hawkeyes.” Shanks called. 

“Sure.” 

So within the hour, Zoro was able to make it over to Shanks house. He was let in while he and Shanks sat in the living room. Benn brought out some tea for Zoro and a small glass of scotch for Shanks before heading out. Zoro looked down to the mug and rubbed his thumb over the procline. 

“This is about your father isn’t it?” Shanks asked. 

Zoro looked up to Shanks, “Yeah.” 

Taking a soft sip he sat back looking back at the mug. 

“I thought it was just a little thing. Nothing big, or deep. I didn’t know being with Sanji would of ment that much to him. I don’t know what to do.” 

Shanks hummed, “I don’t know about you, but Sanji ment a lot to him. They did sleep together, yes. But. they did go out all the time.” 

He pulled out his phone as he went through it. Shanks turned to Zoro handing it to him. He went through the pictures of Sanji and Mihawk together. Zoro then gave a disgusted look handing back his phone. Shanks chuckled to the nude picture of himself. 

“Eh. Sorry about that.” Shanks chuckled. 

“So. They actually loved each other?” 

“Very much. I could tell, and he wouldn’t let me near Sanji so. That tells you something.” 

Zoro set his mug on the table before swiping Shanks glass and tossed it back. He furrowed as Zoro then left Shanks house. 

Mihawk furrowed as Zoro swung open the door. Perona frowned as Zoro panted leaning against the door frame. He slammed the door and turned to Mihawk. 

“Dad, I. I want you to see Sanji again.” Zoro said. 

“What for?” 

“If you two do love each other, I. I feel that you two should be happy together. Sure, it’s going to be weird, but if he makes you happy. I shouldn’t be standing between you and your happiness.” 

“Zoro.” 

He opened the door as Sanji walked through. Mihawk stood as Sanji went up to him and they both embraced. Zoro smiled as Sanji and Mihawk cupped each other’s faces before kissing softly. Perona smiled giving a soft awe hugging her knees. They pulled back pressing there foreheads together. 

“Welcome back.” Mihawk muttered. 

“I’m glad to be home.”


	17. Goodbye Son of Mine

The night before Zoro’s leaving was the biggest party Mihawk had ever hosted. Friends and family had come, Sanji was once again fixing up food. While Mihawk sat at the dining table putting together a little momento to Zoro.   
Sanji stretched putting the last of the meal into the fridge before turning to Mihawk. He went up behind him wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Looking to the poster, there was a bunch of Zoro’s childhood pictures. A few had Sanji in them from high school or them getting into college. Sanji had to send Mihawk those ones. He kissed Mihawk’s cheek before running a hand down his chest. 

“It looks good, Zoro will love it.” Sanji purred. 

“I hope so, it took me two hours.” Mihawk grunted. 

“Well if he doesn’t like it then I like it.” 

He kissed down Mihawk’s neck earning a playful purr of Mihawk leaning into the kisses. 

“Okay don’t be gross.” Zoro grunted. 

Sanji pulled back as Zoro went to check out his poster. He chuckled looking to the old pictures. 

“Ha, that’s right you were my prom date. Ah good times.” Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji nudged him, “Remember when we spiked the punch and everyone got drunk?” 

Zoro laughed, “that’s right!” 

Mihawk cocked a brow to the boys, “You did what?” 

Zoro and Sanji pursed their lips glancing to each other then back to Mihawk. 

“Nothing.” 

“I’ll ignore that. Anyway, your guests should be here soon. You better go get dressed.” 

Zoro grunted going upstairs to get dressed, Sanji hummed sitting beside Mihawk. They kissed softly before Sanji pulled back and patted his cheek. 

“I’m gonna go get ready, as should you. So. come on.” 

Sanji took his hand as they headed upstairs to Mihawk’s room. 

Zoro heads out of his room in his nice button up and pants and heads downstairs. Where his first guest arrives. Zoro heads down to the door and opens it to Luffy, Shanks, and Benn. He lets them in. and within the hour almost everyone is there. But Mihawk and Sanji still haven’t come down to greet their guests. 

“What the hell is taking them so long?” Zoro grunted. 

“Probably fucking.” Shanks nodded. 

“Stop, I don’t need a mental picture.” 

“Hey you asked.” 

Zoro rolled his eyes, Shanks then headed upstairs to get the hosts of the party. He went to knock on the door when it slightly opened. He furrowed seeing Sanji cupping his mouth with a surprised look on his face. While Mihawk knelt before him, Sanji nodded before they embraced. Shanks smirked pushing open the door. 

“Well there you guys are!” 

They snapped to Shanks walking into the room. Mihawk got up as he pulled Shanks out of his room. Sanji stayed upstairs to finish getting dressed. 

“What was going on there?” Shanks purred. 

“Why don’t you shut up and pretend it didn’t happen.” Mihawk glared. 

He grinned, “Did you propose?” 

“I’m gonna kill you.” 

Mihawk went and greeted his guests as Sanji soon stepped downstairs. Shanks witnessed Sanji drop something down his shirt and pat his chest. Shanks stood at the bottom of the stairs earning Sanji’s attention. He handed him a red solo cup and grinned. 

“I’ve been told not to accept drinks, from you.” Sanji said. 

“Oh come on, it’s a party. Live a little.” Shanks chuckled. 

Sanji took the cup before a hand took it away from him. Zoro stood beside him holding the cup. Shanks frowned. Sanji started off for the party while Shanks watched him go. 

“Don’t offer your drinks to him. He’s a lightweight.” Zoro huffed. 

Shanks lit up, “You don’t say.” 

The party was going smoothly. People having a good time or getting drunk. Shanks was having a hard time getting Sanji to spill the beans about the engagement. So he slipped in some alcohol into Sanji’s drink. And when he went out to smoke, Shanks wanted answers. 

He giggled softly lighting his cigarette. As Shanks sat next to him, he struggled to light his cigarette. Shanks helped him without burning each other. Shanks flicked away the flame as Sanji took an inhale of his cigarette. 

“Great party huh?” Shanks grinned. 

Sanji giggled, “The best.” 

“Did, anything happen tonight to make it. The best.” 

He giggled once more before glancing around. Sanji turned to Shanks taking another drag of his cigarette. 

“If your talking about the engagement. I’m not telling you.” 

Shanks grinned, “Ha! I knew it!” 

Sanji froze, “Ah. I. Don’t tell Mihawk you know. It’s supposed to be a secret and-” 

“Oh of course I won’t tell anyone.” 

As the morning was on the rise. Zoro was leaving. His bags packed as his bus was on the way to pick him up. Sanji and Mihawk shared a morning brew of coffee together before he had to leave. They embraced before Zoro had to leave. Once he left Mihawk pulled the chain away from Sanji’s neck. Revealing the silver ring around his neck, he unclasped the ring and slipped it on to his finger. 

“We have two years.”


	18. Two Years Later

Zoro said within six months to a year. Well it’s been two. And a very cold winter, that was when he came home. 

He grunted throwing his bag on the floor and tapped away the snow to his boots. He rubbed his arms in warmth while looking around to the new additions to the house. There was new family pictures on the wall, professional pictures of Sanji and Mihawk. There was white envelopes everywhere, names were addressed to pretty much everyone they knew. Even Zoro’s was in the pile. He pulled his name from the pile and picked it up. 

“Zoro?” 

He turned to Sanji in the living room holding a frying pan. Zoro noticed he was different, his hair was on the opposite side of his face. His facial hair finally grew in, and he was the same height as him. Sanji lowered the pan before slinging it over his shoulder. 

“Now I see what took you so long to get home.” 

Zoro hummed touching his scarred eye, “It was an accident.” 

“You were always strong. Welcome home.” 

He held out the envelope to Sanji, “What is this?” 

“You should wait until your father gets home. He’d want to see you first.” 

“Okay?” 

“Oh we redid your room.” 

Sanji went into the kitchen putting the pan away and lead Zoro back upstairs. Zoro was about to head into his room when Sanji stopped him. Putting a hand to his. 

“You wouldn’t want to go in there. Um. We moved your stuff to Perona’s room. She moved out and went with my sister. So. you have the bigger room.” 

“Then what’s in here?” 

Sanji squinted at him, “Don’t worry about it.” 

He lead Zoro into his room. Pushing open the door Zoro stepped in. He grinned as he looked to all of his stuff organized and the different shades of green on his walls. He slumped onto his bed and grinned. 

“Wow this is awesome!” 

“Oh trust me there’s more.” 

Sanji motioned to the window, Zoro cocked a brow before going to look out of the window. His view was the front yard but his eyes narrowed to the house across the street. Sanji grinned as Zoro’s eye focused to the man living across the street. 

“Is that-” 

“Oh yes, I knew about your weird crush on Law. So he was kicked out of his uncle's place and this house was for sale. And someone slipped a flyer onto his desk and. Let’s just say you can call us even.” 

Zoro chuckled, “Wow, you went through a lot of trouble to do that for me.” 

“It was no trouble at all, I mean if I’m going to be your stepdad-” 

He froze as Zoro furrowed turning to Sanji, “What was that?” 

Sanji gave a cheesy grin, “Uh. Surprise?” 

“You know, I’m not going to be mad about that. As long as the two of you are happy that’s all that matters.” 

“Well, your father and I wanted you in the wedding so. We waited for you to come home first before anything happened. So we get to fight over you seeing who’s best man you will be.” 

Zoro chuckled, “Oh really? Well I’ll be your best man. If. You let me see what you put in my old room.” 

Sanji pursed his lips, “I’m warning you now, you don’t want to go in there.” 

“I’ve seen worse, lemme see.” 

Sanji sighed as he pulled the key from around his neck and he and Zoro headed to the room across the hall. He glanced to Zoro then back to the door. Unlocking the door he stepped back and pursed his lips. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Zoro headed into the room, where inside was just a bedroom. With red painted everywhere and a black carpet. He cocked a brow to Sanji then back to the room. 

“It’s just a bedroom.” 

But then Sanji flicked on the light. Where the room transformed into a pink and red dimmed themed room. Sexual music played in the background. Zoro pursed his lips as Sanji flicked off the lights and leaned against the doorway. 

“I warned you.” 

He turned to Sanji, “You turned my room into a sex room?” 

“No no, I didn’t do this. Your father did.” 

Zoro groaned covering his ears and left the room. 

“Be lucky I didn’t show you the closet!” Sanji called. 

Zoro groaned shutting the door behind him. Sanji chuckled heading downstairs to start dinner. 

Mihawk came home around dinner time. He noticed Zoro’s bag by the door as he kicked off his shoes. Sanji came out from the kitchen and went to greet him with a deep kiss before pulling away. 

“Your son is home.” Sanji said. 

“I’ve noticed, he left his bag by the door.” Mihawk huffed. 

“He knows about the engagement. And what’s in his old room.” Sanji admitted. 

“Well, at least we got that over with.” 

They kissed once more before Mihawk went upstairs to greet his son. He headed into his room as Zoro sat by the window. He turned to Mihawk and smirked. 

“Hey pops.” 

“Welcome home son.” 

“You guys did really good with the house. I like my new room.” 

Mihawk chuckled, “I figured you would.” 

“I’m happy for you pops, I’m glad you were able to get everything you wanted. Just keep it in your pants.” 

Mihawk rolled his eyes, “It’s good to see you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly so happy that a lot of you enjoyed this book. This one is one of my absolute favorites. I can’t wait to write more of these. Some with sanji and some with. Others. (Cough cough) Sabo x Dragon (cough cough) until then. I’m glad you guys liked my book!


End file.
